Tail Untold
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: The story of Thor's and Loki's younger sister Svana. Told in first person and scene by scene play through (with added extra parts) from both movies. How will she take Thor leaving and Loki turning bad? Will she chose Thor's side or Loki's and what does the other Avengers team members think of her? Or better yet how will she feel to finding out that Loki isn't her blood brother?
1. Lies

I stood back behind one of the walls that split between the old ancient weapons. I watched my brothers as Father, Odin, was explaining the Great War that happened to our people long ago. Then Father stopped walking at the end of the armory before turning around to look at my brothers and said "but the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace". Loki then asked Father if Frost Giants still lived with that I couldn't help but smile at his question after all Loki was my slightly more favorite brother with his more caring ways and he was closer to my age unlike our older brother Thor. I leaned out a little more with a grin and looked at my older brother Thor as he waved his arms around like those silly furry ape creatures from Earth.

Rolling my eyes at his brutal answer to Father then I run out of hiding before jumping in-between my brothers and spoke up. "Father when I rule I'm going to work out a way to keep my people safe without causing war" I pause and glare at Thor before containing "but also maybe bring peace to all of us and live together" I say as I finally finished. Pushing some of my long messy unkempt blond hair away from my face so I may see better then smiled big at Father. Who in return just looked at me sternly. Thor just crosses his arms "Only men can take the throne" he groans and turns back to Father Loki glares some at Thor before giving me a smile "I think you be a wonderful queen, sister" Loki says smiling at me. My frown turns to a smile again but disappeared momentarily.

"Your ideas on how to rule is good but Thor is right" Father says to me before motioning me to step out of the way as he walks past us, followed by my older brothers. My brothers run up to Father's sides and hold his hands leaving me to walk sadly after them. "Only one of you can descend to the throne" Father started to say keeping my brothers attention but I zoned out after that knowing that I can't rule because of my gender. How depressing is that and all I wanted was the best for our people.

Time Skip- Me now sixteen, Loki seventeen, and Thor eighteen. In God years.

My name is Svana and I'm the Norse Goddess of Shadows and yeah that sounds dark but really I am gentle. Anyhow I was sitting in my large bedroom with my knees to my chest and my forehead leaning against them hair covering my face it's been a couple years scene that day in the armory plus me and Father just got into a fight about my gender shouldn't affect who takes the Throne. A soft knock came calling from my door but I ignored it only for that being to let themselves into my chamber. "Sis?" called a failure voice I looked up to this sound. My room was pitch back just the way I liked it and nearly everything was plated with gold, dark purple, and black. The darkness always made me feel better when I was in this kind of mood.

"Sister, I know that Father isn't every fair with the Throne but don't let that get you down." called the voice making me sniffled then looked up to find Loki stumbling around with arms out wide trying to find me or the lights in the darkness. I stood up and snapped my fingers making the lights turn on it brightens the room instantly. Looking over to the left I found Loki standing there smiling at me this made me feel a bit better. Walking over to him he suddenly disappeared before popping out from behind my bed scaring me some. I jumped before turning around fast and punched Loki in the arm. He whines as he rubs his arm some "what was that for?" he asked though he was still smiling.

I crossed my arms in front of me as my checks tint red and I pout about him scaring me. "Ha, ha. Don't be that way anyways Mother asked me to get you she said she has a surprise for you." Loki chimes with a large grin. "Fine" I huff before walking to the double doors followed close by Loki who turned off the lights behind us. "So Jokey where's big brother?" I ask using my little nickname for Loki which I knew he didn't like me using it. Loki turned to me and glared some before losing his smile and turned away "Why does it matter?" he asked me.

I frowned see I knew Loki had a bit of a jealousy for Thor but Loki has it in his mind that if I start spending more time with Thor I'll forget about him or something like that. So it's safe to say that I was with Loki most the time or he was with me when I was with Thor. Which isn't a bad thing I honestly enjoyed his company but it's like he thinks he owns me or maybe that's just me. "Brother what's wrong? I mean before we all got along but now…" I ask but trail off with a groan when I looked at his series expression written all over his face. Loki didn't answer me and even when I stopped walking in the open hallway he kept going.

I growled some before grabbing his wrist forcing him to stop. The sun shined bright between the large marble peelers that lined to my right. The sun's rays made Loki's black and green outfit seem gray and made my dark purple long sleeve, long flowing, tight in the right places, low cut dress look light in color. I glared at him with stubborn eyes not letting him go. Loki just stares back his eyes flicker to my dress as it danced with my golden hair when a small breeze rolled by.

A door opened breaking the silence in the cool air as I let go of him and Mother steps out of her room. "Aw Svana there you are, thank you Loki for fetching her for me. Come Svana I got a surprise for you." Mother says sounding happy as she held a hand out for me and the other holding the door's knob. I turned to her and nod this sent her into her room to wait for me. "I'll be waiting for you out here" Loki says offering me a small smile. I rolled my eyes before shrugging a sure sign of me still being ticked off "sure" I sighed then turned and followed our Mother into her room for my surprise.

Two hours pass with Svana and her Mother getting into an argument about the surprise, after...

An overly large black panther comes out of the nearby shadows and walks up to Loki who was sitting on a bench nearby reading a book. The panther looks at him and swishes his tail making Loki look up from his book. "Hello Pitch" Loki greeted the panther who in return nodded his head. Loki watched Pitch for a minute then it clicked that the day before I had gave Pitch today off so him being here must mean that I was in real distress. This made him stand up and slip his book away into his jacket pocket.

The sun was setting coloring the sky and all it touched with reds, orange, and pinks. Loki walked to the door but as he opened it I came busting out running tears threaten to spill over. I ran right past him and through the peelers and just kept going. Mother came out and Loki looked over to her after watching me leave. "Oh Svana why can't she understand" Mother sighs earning Loki to ask what had happened.

Mother looked at him then sighed again before turning to enter her room. Only to stop to tell him why. Loki's eyes widened before he went running after. Finding me sitting in the guardian by the pond with Pitch. Loki slowed down and approached slowly earning Pitch to turn and snarl at his presents. Loki looked at him then to my back that was facing him.

I sniffled then whipped my tears away before it got replaced with anger. I stood then turned to Loki head bowed. He started to approach me ignoring Pitch's threats. "You knew" I said in a harsh whisper earning him to question what I had said. Shaking my head before raising it **"YOU KNEW! DIDN'T YOU?! YOU KNEW BUT STILL LEAD ME TO MOTHER'S TRAP!"** I shouted with pure anger at him. He looked at me with wide eyes "I swear I didn't" Loki pleaded with me.


	2. God Years

God years past and now we are all a lot older. It's the day of Thor taking over the throne. Our people had gathered and are cheering for him as he walked to the front of the throne room before kneeling. Thor looks up with a huge smile and winks at me and Mother. Mother shakes her head to tell Thor to knock it off and act proper all I did was role my eyes a natural habit and crossed my arms in front of me as I stood a step down from her.

Pitch sat behind me and swishes his tail back and forth. Loki stood a step down from me. Thor looks to his friends then to Father who stood up before stomping the ground with his staff to silent the crowd. I looked over to next to me were Loki was as Father talked, me not listening I then noticed Loki giving an almost pained look as Father spoke about Thor being his oldest or something like that. Mother looked to me and motioned to me to look to Thor for it was his day then she looked to Thor herself and smiled some. Pitch starts to growl lowly I shush him but he doesn't stop.

Loki looks back at him and shushes him as well. I turn some to make eye contact with Pitch then I understood. Loki looked up at me with confusion written on his face but I wouldn't look to Loki. Turning to Mother I excused myself before swiftly walked away Pitch following close behind. I can feel Loki watching after me but I didn't look back just disappeared into the shadows.

Making my way to the armory I silently watched the guards walk down the row expecting things. My breath suddenly became visible to me and Pitch's fur stood up as he became more aggressive. I then silently walked after them it becoming more and more colder by the second. I stopped seeing the wall freeze over then noticed the guard kneeled over looking at the floor freezing over. **"LOOK OUT"** I screamed but as he whipped around a frost giant griped him by the neck then snapped it before dropping the guard to the ground.

Two other frost giants appear them giving me a look as one whispered something to the other. Pitch lunched himself at one biting down onto its forearm but the giant pulled him off as the other helped it throw Pitch at me. I ducked then summoned Pitch to change which he did into a long large two handed sword. Griping my sword I charged after them as the three ran towards their goal. The iron fencing behind the blue box disappeared and the giant iron weapon stepped out after the giants came towards me.

The robot shout a beam of pure light and power turning one frost giant into ash this made me fall back onto my butt dropping my sword this turned it back into Pitch who to was on his stomach. The robot fired again hitting the other giant turning it to ash. This made me cover my eyes from the brightness as ash washed over me covering me in bluish grayish frost giant ash remains. The last giant ran passed me as another beam shot out hitting the last giant making me cover my eyes again. The ash splattered the floor just behind me that being how close the giant was.

The robot looked to me making me push Pitch between the walls letting us both hide. The robot begins to walk backwards before stepping back into the light and the fence reappearing again. The ringing of the beams started to die down letting me hear Father speaking to someone. I uncovered my eyes finding Thor, Father, and Loki. Tears rushing down my checks from fear I tried to call to them but all that came out was a loud whimper making more tears rush out.

This made Loki look at Thor who whipped around to find me huddled against the wall holding my knees against my chest weeping into them. Loki followed Thor's gaze and found me his eyes went wide he turned to go to my aid but Thor had beaten him to it. Thor franticly whips the ash from my face. Smearing the ash onto my now wet checks making the ash stick and darken. I grasped onto Thor's arms crying into his chest as he slowly helps me to my feet making me cling to his back as he turns back to Father, I using his cape as a shield to hide my face as I tried to stop the shacking and tears. I can once again feel Loki watching me again and I looked to him but flinched back to hiding when hearing Father yell at Thor.

After we all went back up to the upper level of the kingdom where Mother took me to get cleaned up. Once that was over Mother sat me down and explained that she had filled the spot for my arranged marriage. At this point I gave up on fighting her. I then left Mother and walked down the hall with Pitch by my side. My fight with Loki when we were younger has ended with him using his silver tongue to confines me about him not knowing about Mother's plan for me. And all was right in the world until today when we got attacked and Mother brings this marrying talk.

I come up to one of the dining rooms where my brothers and Thor's friends were in. Stepping in silently they all were watching what I had noticed was Loki trying to talk Thor out of something. Hogun spots me and walks over to me before bowing some then taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it offering me a small smile as well. Thor and Loki stopped fighting and turned to us noticing Hogun acting this way. I look to them then to Hogun and back to them. "Mother and Father both agreed for Hogun and me to be wed" I informed my brothers. Thor blinked a couple times then went to his friend to congratulate him.


End file.
